


Together Forever

by GucciGodTae



Series: Soft Tweek [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Craig is a Bro, First Kiss, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pastel Tweek Tweak, Slow Burn, Tweek Is A Fashion Blogger, femboy, fight me, hardly any tbh, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Craig is suffering watching Clyde and Tweek dance around each other. So, like any good friend, he intervenes as much as possible.





	Together Forever

Tweek had everything planned out for his life. He would get married, maybe it was still a debate. He would absolutely have zero kids, fuck the system and what it expects Tweek wasn’t raising a demon. He would find a job, please god let it be a stable job. And finally, he probably would try his hardest to keep his friends, but he understood if they wanted to leave him.

Tweek grew up relatively normal boy. He sure had some changes from when he was a kid. Tweek thought a lot about his sexuality and where he stood on the social ladder. He also switched from boring plain outfits to skirts and dresses. Tweek basically became a femboy, he got many comments about it. Tweek expanded on his friends. He had gotten all sorts of social media when he had just entered 9th grade and he got many friends from that. Tweek had also maintained friends with Craig, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. He also became close friends with Butters, Kenny, and Kyle. Tweek enjoyed Tumblr the most, he had many blogs. His fashion blog was the most popular. Tweek posted outfits he wore, and reblogged others, on it. People enjoys his style. Tweek didn’t expect it, but it was very welcome. Especially when people started giving him deals and money to wear their products. Tweek had certainly found a comfortable life.

That didn’t mean he didn’t have problems. Tweek still had extremely heightened anxiety. It caused him to take hundreds of photos but only post the one he was happiest with. Tweek hadn’t gotten over his twitching that much. He had found ways online to help his anxiety and endless twitching. He had developed other mental problems, but Tweek didn’t like to talk about those.

  


He sighed and looked at his closet. Being a junior gave him anxiety. He surveyed his closet. Pastel everywhere. Tweek smiled at it. Seeing all the colors made him happy. He picked out pink and white stripped thigh highs, soft blue shorts, and a pink pastel crop top. He chose converse as his finishing touch. Tweek glanced at his makeup, deciding he would settle on simple eyeliner and pink lipstick. He grabbed his phone and took a few pictures. He had a mirror on his wall that was taller than him, it wasn’t a hard feat to achieve since Tweek was 5’4. He had fairy lights lining mirror. He posed and took a bunch of pictures. Tweek always took a bunch in the mirror, but Clyde always liked taking pictures of him. Clyde wanted to be a photographer, so Tweek didn’t mind it. Clyde was excellent photographer.

Tweek grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. He got a snack and ran out of the door. He didn’t get very far before someone was calling his name. Tweek turned around and was greeted by Clydes smiling face. “Hey, Tweek! The outfit looks great.” Tweek smiled and spun around “it is. I think it’s become one of my favorites.”

“Yeah, I think I agree. I suppose I can take pictures?”

“Of course.”

“You really are my muse. My model.”

Tweek flushed and walked away. Clyde laughed, walking to catch up with him. “Flowers are blooming so we can have a spring photoshoot if you want.” Tweek nodded “that’s fine with me.” Clyde smiled. He gazed at Tweek who was smiling and walking slow enough to experience the great weather. Clyde loved looking at Tweek and watching the expressions on his face. Tweek was an ethereal being. Soft, fluffy, blonde hair. His half blue, half green eyes. The freckles that came spring through fall. Clyde knew from the first photo of Tweek that Tweek was extremely photogenic. Clyde pulled out his phone and took a few candid photos of Tweek. The morning light did wonders to the photos.

Tweek turned his head and looked at Clyde. Clydes ability to breath left him. Tweek smiled. Clyde snapped photo after photo. His heart beat faster and faster, his face turning redder and redder. Tweek walked to Clyde and looked at his phone “show me the pictures.” Clyde nodded, fumbling with his phone. He flipped through the photos with Tweek. Both of them commented on their favorite, and least favorite, aspects of each photo. Clyde grabbed Tweeks hand “we’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry.” Tweek nodded and swung their hands as they walked. Clyde looked down at their hands. It was unexpected, but very much welcomed. He interlocked their fingers, finding it cute when Tweek blushed. Clyde pulled Tweek closer “selfie?” Tweek rolled his eyes “of course.” Clyde pulled out snapchat and used the heart filter on them. Their height difference made it difficult, curse Tweek’s 5’4 ass and Clydes 5’8, but they looked cute in the end. Clyde saved the picture. He wanted to make it his background. Clyde fully realized that his crush might be out of hand, but he couldn’t care less.

They arrived to class and took their seats. Tweek was babbling about the newest book he was reading. Something called _The Thief Lord_. Tweek was passionately waving his hands. Tweek got angry at one moment and he grabbed Clydes hand. Clyde stared at their joined hands. Tweek gripped his hand tighter “like, an actual asshole!” Clyde nodded along, he had no idea what Tweek was saying. Clyde phone buzzed. Both he and Tweek glanced at it. “Answer it.” Clyde nodded.

 

Craig: you whipped fucking piece of god damn shit

Craig: you’re gross

Clyde: scuse me?

Craig: youre so whipped for tweek I can feel the love from here

Clyde: hmmmm. Maybe so

Craig: don’t fucking meme me you whore. Confess to Tweek or ill fight

Clyde: how kind of you

Craig: im the epitome of kindness

Clyde: wow fucking lies on lies

Craig: just confess to him you dumb bitch

 

Clyde looked around and found Craig in the room. He glared at him as best he could. Craig gave him an unimpressed look and gestured to Tweek. Clyde tiled his head. Craig flipped him off. Tweek tapped Clydes shoulder “you okay?” Clyde turned to Tweek. To close. They were too close. Tweeks face was right in front of his. His blue and green eyes looked at Clyde, concerned. Clyde eyes looked at each of Tweeks eyes and then flicked down to his lips. Tweek noticed and blushed. Clyde wanted to kiss him, but they were in school, and Tweek probably didn’t like him. Probably. It was hard to think anything when Tweek was this close. The door opened and Clyde and Tweek pushed each other away.

Craig watched from the back of the room. He was exasperated. The two had been playing cat and mouse for a while now, and Craig was sick of it. He wanted to help the two, but didn’t know how to do that. He sighed. There actually wasn’t much he could do. He could try and force Clyde to confess, but that probably wasn’t happening anytime soon. Craig knew Tweek would probably confess if he knew Clyde liked him. Tweek was headstrong and liked to go after what he wanted. Craig watched the way Clyde stared at Tweek. He watched Clyde look away when Tweek looked at him. Craig smiled sadly. Clyde was so obvious, yet afraid. He leaned back and thought up different ways to get the two to confess. Craig had observed how Clyde acted around Tweek. Depending on the outfit Tweek wore, Clyde was either flustered or semi-normal. Craig figured he might be able to work with that. He rested his head on the desk.

 

Craig: Tweek meet me in the bathroom after class.

 

He saw Tweek look at his phone and then turn and looked at him. Craig waved. Tweek gave him a small smile and nodded. Clyde looked between the two. Craig noticed a slightly annoyed expression on Clydes face. The bell rang and Craig walked up to Tweeks desk. Tweek grabbed his books and trailed after Craig. The two walked into the bathroom. Craig rested against one of the stalls “we need to talk.” Tweek fidgeted with his fingers “o-oh.” Craig smiled “don’t worry. It’s just about Clydes undying love and affection for you.” Tweeks eyes widened and he fumbled for words “no, uh, wait, it’s not, um, okay but.” Craig chuckled and patted Tweeks head “it’s okay. He loves you, and you love him. Please confess I can’t handle the sexual tension.”

“No, but like, Craig wait.”

“So I’ve been thinking about how your confession should go.”

“My confession?”

“Sure, you’re less of a coward than he is. He’s afraid of feelings.”

“Um.”

“So I’ve got a few plans-“

“Please don’t tell me any.”

“We’ve got the classic, make the boy jealous. Then we have you just confessing. Then we have you wearing as many cute outfits as possible until his heart can’t handle it anymore.”

“Or you know, we could not.”

“So yeah, I think we should go with, hm, all of them.”

“W-what?”

“Yeah, just wear all your cute outfits and I’ll help make him jealous. And he can eventually confess.”

“Wait. Time out. I need clarification.”

Craig didn’t pay attention to Tweeks protest. “Now, you two take pictures after school right?” Tweek nodded. Craig smiled and nodded to himself. “I’m a genius.” Tweek scrunched his nose “I wouldn’t say that.” Craig ran a hand through his hair. Tweek didn’t understand anything Craig had just said, but it didn’t matter. From what Tweek gathered, Craig was just trying to make him and Clyde happy. Tweek sighed and walked to class with Craig. This would be fine. Craig grabbed one of the strings on Tweeks crop top/hoodie mix. It had a puff ball on it. He grabbed the puff and played with it while they waited for class to start. Tweek played on his phone while Craig pulled and grabbed the puff balls. Craig watched the door, waiting for Clyde. When Clyde did walk through, Craig pulled the hoodie string. Tweek shrieked and fell forward. He fell right onto Craig’s chest. Craig smirked down at him. Tweek grabbed Craig’s biceps and pushed him away. “Uh, I, um, I didn’t mean.” Craig glanced over to Clyde and was happy to find Clyde looking angry and annoyed. Clyde grabbed Tweeks waist and picked him up “here. Now everyone is more comfortable.” Tweek nodded “thanks.” Clyde smiled brightly and ran his hand through Tweeks hair “anytime.”

Craig sighed. Clyde was oblivious as always. Craig reached and tugged at Tweeks puff ball again. Clyde scrunched his nose in distaste. He grabbed the puff Craig wasn’t playing with. The two tugged at the strings, trying to get Tweek to them. Clyde considered Craig a threat to what was his. Craig nodded and let go of the ball. He hoped this would kick Clyde into a confession. It didn’t work. Clyde still pretended like he didn’t want to take Tweek and makeout with him. Craig sighed. Useless homosexuals.

School ended and the three walked out. Clyde dragged Tweek to the trees and flowers, Craig following behind feeling like a third wheel. Clyde had brought his professional camera, a Polaroid, and his phone. They spent around 2 hours taking pictures of Tweek. Clyde got flustered at the beginning, but got lost in the world of photography. Tweek was an excellent model and posed extremely well. Sometimes they did dumb, unprofessional, photoshoots, but it was always fun. The three walked home together. Their houses were all right beside each other’s. The boys considered it a blessing. Tweeks house was first. He waved goodbye and walked inside. He pulled out his homework and got to work.

Tweek had just finished when his phone buzzed.

 

Craig: my ass is coming over so get ready

Tweek: uh sure

 

Tweek stood up and stretched. He changed out of his crop top and put on an oversized hoodie. Tweek walked downstairs and made some snacks. He didn’t know what to expect with Craig, but it was probably going to be something tiring. He finished up the snacks and waited. The door opened and Crag walked in. “yeah, come in.” Craig laughed “oh? Snacks? For me?” Tweek shrugged “to share, but yeah I guess. Anyways. What do you want?”

“To make you irresistible.”

“Yeah, so basically no reason.”

“Ignored. Let’s look at your clothes.”

Tweek sighed and accepted his fate. Craig scoured through his clothes “you just, need to look inviting.”

“Inviting?”

“Huggable. To make him flustered and realize his undying love for you.”

“Uhuh.”

“I feel like you should try an edgy look.”

“Craig, are you on crack?”

“No. We have to go to my house.”

“What?”

“You have black thigh highs which will do. You also have black shorts. But I have the tee-shirt, and jacket.” Tweek sighed and grabbed the items “I regret most of my life choices.” Craig ignored him and the two walked to Craig’s house.

Tweek walked to the bathroom and changed out of his outfit. He put on the shorts and thigh highs and walked out. Craig nodded. He threw Tweek some fingerless gloves and a Nirvana tee. Tweek looked at him “no.”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Is it the tee? Cos I have an edgy sweater you can wear.”

“Craig I can’t pull off the bad boy look.”

“You can and will.”

“Craig-“

“Think of your followers. They might like an edgy side of you.”

“You know my weakness. Give me the damn hoodie.”

Craig threw him a sweater with the words ‘That an Awful Lot of Cough Syrup.’ Tweek sighed and put it on. They decided to not use the gloves. Craig surveys Tweeks outfit. “Look mad.” Tweek rolled his eyes and frowned “needs work, but it’s fine.” Craig nodded “change back into your other clothes. Hopefully this outfit will spark something in Clyde.” Tweek nodded and flapped the sweater paws he had. The two played video games while Craig talked about strategy. Tweek personally didn’t care about trying to win Clyde, if he wanted to confess, he would.

  


Tomorrow came and Tweek begrudgingly put on the ‘baddie boy’ outfit as Craig called it. He put on some eyeliner and considered his look complete. Like he did every morning, he took some mirror selfies and checked how the outfit from the day before did. He was happy to see that it gained him some new followers and positive feedback. He stepped out of his house and was greeted by Craig. The two waited at their bus stop for Clyde. Tweek shifted. He was nervous. Tweek wasn’t used to this “I should’ve fucking wore the skirt.”

“The skirt? You have a skirt?”

“I have many. I have a school girl type skirt. It’s black and has a white stripe on the top.”

“I. I am shook. We can plan an outfit with that.”

“I hate everything. Can I go back to my pastel?”

“No. you are wearing this with confidence, because you look fantastic.”

“Hn, okay. I took some pictures this outfit, and I think I look fine. Not my best of course but, like, you can’t be perfect every time.”

“Tweek, you look great.”

Tweek tugged at the edge of the sweater. Craig sighed “you look fucking amazing.” Tweek frowned and nodded “okay. I can do this.”

Clyde finally walked out. He was pulling on his jacket “hey, sorry I’m late.” Clyde looked up from zipping his jacket. His eyes landed on Tweek. Tweek was frowning. Tweek was also wearing an outfit Clyde had never seen on him. Tweek had an edgy, baddie some would say, look on today. Clyde decided he loved it. Tweek was usually innocent looking and soft, so this contrast really made Clyde dizzy. “I love the outfit.” Tweek pouted “be honest with me. It doesn’t suit me.”

“It doesn’t. But I think you manage to make it look great anyways. And that’s my honesty.”

“T-thank you.”

Clyde nodded and grabbed Tweeks hand “I didn’t know you owned this type of hoodie.” 

“Oh, I don’t. It’s Craigs.” 

Clydes eye twitched and he forced a smile. The idea of Tweek wearing Craig’s clothes didn’t sit well with him. Clyde calmed himself down by deciding that Tweek was trying something new and didn’t have the correct outfit materials for it. Clyde liked the new look. Tweek usual innocence was replaced by a cold, hardcore, exterior. It did things to Clydes heart.

Tweek sighed as people stared at his attire. It was annoying. Sure, he looked different, but it still didn’t mean people had to stare at him like that. He got mixed reactions. From a few peoples “the new look is hot. Like an innocence ruined hot.” To “this doesn’t suit you at all, but trial and error you know?” Tweek knew exactly what they were talking about. This new style got even more attention than the pastel one, and he hated it.

Clyde had become increasingly more protective throughout the day. Every comment, rude or flirty or even kind, Clyde was at the ready. To hateful comments, Clyde roasted the person and then hyped Tweek up. If someone flirted with Tweek, Clyde said something like “he’s not interested.” Or something along those lines. Clyde always seemed to get the angriest with the flirting. During hype comments or just overall kindness, Clyde smiled, even though it wasn’t directed at him. He was happy people were appreciating Tweek finally.

Tweek would never admit to how much he loved the sweater. He would sooner die than admit to it. It was so warm. Craig had a different, bulkier, build, so the sweater was bigger than him, by a lot. It was like Tweek was swimming in it. He yawned and closed his eyes. It was study hall, his next class was in the same classroom. No one would mind if he napped. Right? Tweeks eyes slowly closed. His mind drifted, and soon he was asleep.

Clyde entered the classroom after his study hall ended. He walked to the back where Tweeks seat was. Clyde stared at the serene sleeping face of Tweek. He shook Tweeks shoulder “Tweek” he whispered “wake up.” Tweek whined and pushed Clydes hand away. Clyde flushed “Tweek. You have to get up.” Tweek shook his head “sleep.” Clyde sighed and poked Tweeks side “wake up, sunshine.” Tweek cracked his eye open “Clyde?” Clyde smiled at him “wake up sleepy-head, its time for class.” Tweek stretched and sat up. “Class.”

“Yeah. You okay?”

“Mhmm. Just drowsy.”

Clyde nodded “take it easy.” Tweek nodded and rubbed his eyes. Tweek grabbed his pencil and took sloppy notes. Clyde thought Tweek was adorable when he was half asleep. His movements were sluggish and soft. It was a great contrast to what he was wearing. Which was sharp and bold. Clyde rested his head on his hand and gazed at Tweek. The bell rang and Clyde tapped Tweeks shoulder “wanna go take some pictures now?” Tweek nodded and stood up. The two walked to Tweeks locker and grabbed their book bags. Clyde walked them to the cherry blossom tree. They took some pictures in the tree and then out of it. Varying positions whenever Tweek sat somewhere different.

Tweek sat down at the trunk and leaned back. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the tree. Clyde looked through the lenses of his camera. It was better to see Tweek filtered. It didn’t fluster him as much. Clyde snapped some pictures on his regular camera, then his phone camera. He pulled out his Polaroid and positioned the camera. Clyde took in a deep breath and clicked the button. The photo came out and Clyde shook it. He watched it develop. The picture was absolutely beautiful. Clyde knew that if Tweek wasn’t in it, it wouldn’t be as beautiful. Clyde walked over and sat in front of Tweek. “I’m done now.” Tweek didn’t make any sign if recognition. Clyde sighed “Tweek, honey, wake up.” Tweek certainly didn’t. Clyde wondered how much sleep Tweek got. It was common that whenever Tweek was having a lot of anxiety, he wouldn’t be able to sleep well. Clyde reached his hand up and played with his hair. He watched Tweek breath through parted lips. The urge to kiss him was strong right now. Clyde reached his arms under Tweeks knees and under his neck. He picked Tweek up and carried him to Craig’s car. Craig held Tweek while Clyde got situated in the back. They moved Tweek so he was laying across the seats, head resting on Clydes thigh. The drive was short. The two slowly moved Tweek from the car. Clyde took control and held Tweek while walking to the house and to Tweeks room. Craig nodded and left the two. Clyde laid Tweek under the covers and laid beside him. Tweek subconsciously wrapped around Clyde. Clyde smiled and held Tweek close. They often cuddled, but this felt more intimate. Clyde soon fell asleep.

He woke up before Tweek and got out of the bed. Clyde didn’t know exactly what time it was when he woke up. It was sunset though. Clyde walked downstairs and checked the clock on the stove. Half past six. He stretched and opened Tweeks fridge. He was fairly decent at cooking so he decided to make some food for when Tweek woke up. Clyde finished up and waited for Tweek. He looked around and realized that his parents were gone. Tweek always seemed to be alone. A weight fell into Clydes chest at the thought of Tweek spending most of his time alone. Tweek walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of the jacket. Clyde internally cooed at him. Tweek was just too adorable. “Hey.” Clyde greeted. Tweeks eyes widened and he looked towards Clyde. “Uh, um, what?”

“You passed out while we were taking pictures, so I carried you to Craig’s car and he drove us here and then I carried you upstairs.”

“Oh. Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, its fine. Looks like you needed the sleep.”

“Ah, I guess I did. Did you make food?”

“Yeah! I’m not too good or confident, but here it is!”

Tweek smiled and thanked him. The two ate together in silence. It wasn’t awkward, just comfortable and peaceful. Tweek leaned back in the chair and sighed “you’re really good at cooking.” Clyde smiled “thank you.” They stared at each other for longer than a normal amount of time. A buzzing of the phone made the snap out of it.

“Clyde where are you?”

“Oh, hey dad, I’m at Tweeks.”

“Oh. That’s fine. Be back home soon.”

“Okay.”

Tweek stared “you have to leave?”

“Yeah. It is a school night.”

“Yeah…”

“But we can hang out tomorrow!”

“Okay. Then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tweek walked him to the door. Clyde turned around and with the courage he had, kissed Tweek on the cheek “see ya.” Tweek turned red and put his hand over his cheek. He walked back inside in a daze. Tweek slept better than ever that night.

  


  


Tweek got ready the next day and decided to go back to wearing his pastel outfits. He grabbed his blue shorts with a fluff bordering them. It felt like a cloud and Tweek loved it. He chose a pink sweater. It was simple, not as pastel as other outfits, but Tweek still loved it. Tweek thought back to the kiss Clyde gave him last night and blushed. So what if it was on the cheek? Tweek had more pep in his step that morning. He decided to switch out his coffee with hot chocolate. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Clyde was waiting on his steps. Tweek smiled at him and Clyde smiled back. They stood there staring at each other while smiling until a cough broke them apart. Tweek looked towards the sound “oh! Craig.”

“Hey, I exist.”

“Uh, I’m sorry. Clyde and I were just-“

“Being gay? We been knew.”

“Um, anyways, let’s go to school?”

The three made their way to school. Tweek kept glancing at Clyde. He didn’t know if last night was a fluke or a one-time thing, but he loved it anyways. Clyde brushed his hand against Tweeks. Tweek met Clydes eyes. Clyde smiled and laced their fingers together. Tweek flushed and looked away. Clyde lifted their hands and kissed Tweeks hand. Tweek giggled. Craig sighed “why am I third wheeling? Tweek hold my hand.” Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand to appease him. Craig complaining was annoying and the sooner that stopped, the better. Clyde frowned but let it go. They arrived at their first period and sat in the seats. It was definitely a suffer-through-first-period-through-study-hall kind of day.

At the end of the period Tweek went to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Kenny sidled up beside him. He wrapped an arm around Tweeks waist “you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah. Tired and unsure of life, but I’m fine.”

“Pray tell.”

“Clyde kissed my cheek and all of a sudden I don't know what to do.”

Kenny laughed “you really are adorable. Let’s take some pictures and act cute.” Tweek nodded and grabbed his phone. Kenny had traded his parka for ripped black jeans and band tee-shirts. He was the picture of a bad boy. He had earrings and a lip ring along with multiple tattoos.

The two took multiple mirror selfies in all sorts of poses with different facial expressions. Kenny stretched “I’m gonna go back to class. Butters will be mad at me if I skip.” Tweek nodded “have fun.” Kenny snorted and walked out. Tweek pushed himself up onto the sink. He sat there and swung his legs while swiping through the photos. The door opened and Clyde walked in. “Heya, Tweeky.”

“Hey Clyde.”

Clyde walked over and stood between Tweeks legs. He held Tweeks hips and smiled “what’s going on?” 

“Kenny and I took pictures.”

“Oh? Lemme see.”

“Okay. Anything for you.”

Tweek turned his phone and the two looked through the photos “it’s a cute aesthetic. The bad boy with the good boy” Clyde said. Tweek smiled “it is really cute.”

“Yeah, but we are cuter.”

“But we aren’t even-“

“Hey, Tweek, can I kiss you?”

Tweeks eyes widened, but nodded. Clyde ran his hands up Tweeks sides and held his face. Tweek closed his eyes and parted his lips. Clyde pulled Tweeks face forward and kissed him softly. Clyde moved their lips together. It was soft and sweet. There was so rush between the two. Clydes hands gripped Tweeks waist and pulled him forward. Clyde pulled back “am I able to do that again? And date you?” Tweek laughed and kissed Clyde “of course.”

They skipped their period, opting instead to kiss each other in the bathroom. Tweek was releasing small whines into Clydes mouth. His hands were moving from Clydes cheeks, into his hair and then to his neck over and over. Clyde had his hands under Tweeks shirt roaming all over his skin. They both thanked the gods that no one walked in yet. Clyde pulled away and took in some deep breaths. Tweek panted and opened his eyes. Clyde smiled “should we go to class?” Tweek nodded. Clyde lifted him off the sink and the two fixed their appearance before going back to the classroom.

Craig: so, you and Tweek??

Clyde: ;)))

Craig: fucking finally

Clyde: boi

Craig: yall are cute bye

Clyde turned to look at Tweek. It didn’t matter that Clyde was in class, he couldn’t take his eyes off Tweek. He hadn’t been able to before, and even more now. Tweek looked at Clyde from the corner of his eye and smiled.

Tweek: stop staring at me weirdo

Clyde: I cant. Youre so beautiful baby

Tweek: SKR blocked

Clyde: nope. Not allowed baby. Youre stuck with me

Tweek: what shall I do?

Clyde: love me. Forever

Tweek: sounds like a good deal to me

Clyde turned his head to look at Tweek. Tweek did the same and the two smiled at each other. Together forever. Yeah, didn’t sound bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about my weird hiatus. im just sad and unmotivated?? ive been given many ideas but i just cant write, but ive been working on two kpop related stories skrskr help me. ill try to write more and publish it this weekend but ive just been so :(( ya know? anyways this isnt my best work and im not proud of it. ive realized im not good at writing healthy fluffy stuff. im better at toxic, depression, yandere, ect stuff hahah mostly cos i deal with it constantly. anyways thanks for reading im sorry this was such shit. spare me.


End file.
